Backyard Baseball
by raidpirate52
Summary: From the Backyard Sports series. In the first "season" the gang is split into baseball teams. Will the Wombats win it all?


Chapter 1: The Wombats

The entire neighborhood has been buzzing about the start of a new Backyard Baseball season. Everyone gathered in front of a giant bulletin board outside of left field at Parks Department Field Number 2, the ballpark in which all of the games will be played. Chuck Downfield and Buddy Cheque were part of the Backyard Sports official crew board members, and were posting up the rosters.

Pablo Sanchez, a Mexican-American kid who loved baseball, pointed out on the field.

"Hey you guys, check that out." Pablo said. Everyone took a quick look and saw Sunny Day talking on her microphone in the camera.

"Wow, cool. Sunny Day is broadcasting the games this year! I can't wait. If it rains would her name change to Rainy Day?" Ernie chuckled.

"Can we have your attention please?" shouted Chuck Downfield on a megaphone. "We are officially done with posting the teams. Now, if everyone can form a single-file line…"

The crowd all charged to the bulletin board, not giving poor Chuck and Buddy a chance to get away and they got pummeled beneath the crowd.

"What team am I on?" Jocinda Smith shouted.

"Am I on a pink team?" Maria Luna asked.

"What are we called?" Mikey Thomas asked from the back, then sneezed.

"We're gonna get lots a touchdowns," Pete said.

Finally, all the teams split up and met with one another. Chuck and Buddy were covered in footprints.

"I'm heading home," Chuck grumbled.

"This wouldn't have happened if it were hockey season," Buddy sighed and walked home with Chuck Downfield.

The Wombats consisted of: Pablo Sanchez, Ashley Webber and her twin sister, Sidney Webber, they both love being twins and the sport tennis. Luanne Lui, a little girl who carries around a pink teddy bear. Ronny Dobbs, a little boy who wants to act grown up. Ernie Steele, a tall boy who likes to tell jokes, especially about his legs. Reese Worthington, a prankster. Dante Robinson, he loves food and is always hungry. They were missing one player, but a boy was walking up to them.

"Are you on the Wombats?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, so is this our team?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, so what's your name?" Sidney asked.

"Just call me Lucky. Look, don't worry about anything, I'll win the games."

"What do you mean?" Pablo asked.

"Well, I mean…look at this team. I bet most of you won't be able to hit above .200, but don't worry…I'll take care of the runs."

"Uh, look, we're all going to play…" Ernie said but Lucky interrupted.

"Look, I got to go, it was nice meeting you. See you at our first practice." Lucky took off.

"What is his problem?" Luanne asked. "I mean…he'll take care of the runs?"

"Maybe it's a fifth grader thing," Ernie shrugged.

"Hey Ashley, look over there. Tony Delvecchio is captain of his team," Sidney pointed to him. Both of the Webber twins had a crush on Tony. He had the best hair in the whole city and was very charismatic.

Tony was the self-appointed captain of the Monsters.

"Alright team, now just follow what I say and do everything I tell you and we'll be city champions at the end of this season," Tony said smug.

The Webber twins awed.

"Why can't he be on our team instead of that good for nothing knucklehead?" Sidney huffed.

"Oh, come on," Pablo said. "Maybe he just isn't having a good day. I'm sure when we have practice he'll be willing to warm up."

Next day at practice, Pablo couldn't be further from the truth. Lucky wasn't being bossy per se, but he never passed a moment to remind everyone of his comments from yesterday.

"And in the end of the season, I'll have more than 80% of the runs on this team," Lucky stated. "I mean did you see that hit I made, none of you came close to a homerun…or even an outfield hit."

"So, where were you when Pablo hit some smackers?" Dante asked.

"Oh, well, uh, that Pablo kid is pretty good. Maybe with him and me we may be able to win some games. Depending how 'Stretch' here pitches." Lucky replied, referring to Dante. "Look, I got to go; I'll see you all at our first game on Saturday." Lucky left the park and went home, while the rest of the Wombats stayed together.

"Don't listen to him guys, we'll be a great team," Pablo said. "We all have our strengths. Ernie, you were a killer on the infield."

"It's all in the legs," Ernie chuckled.

"And Luanne, you're the fastest kid I've ever seen. Ashley and Sidney, you have great chemistry together." Pablo continued.

"You got it!" Ashley said high fiving her twin sister.

"And Ronny, you made some great cuts."

"I'm just trying to impress my sister Sally and prove to her I'm not a baby," Ronny said.

"And Reese has great diving plays and Dante is a great pitcher. We'll be great," Pablo said. "What do you say, let's have a great season."

"Go Wombats!" Everyone on the team screamed.


End file.
